Ep 751 (22 Apr 1991)
Synopsis In the Diner, Marilyn tells Matt all about her new position in Alf's store. He is much less enthusiastic than she is. Donald calls in and asks Bobby can he make an announcement in there. Most of the customers are Summer Bay High students. He says he has just been speaking to the headmaster of Yabbie Creek High. One of the things they discussed was this year's Inter school Swimming Carnival. The date has yet to be confirmed but he wants students to start training for it now. Last year was a disaster for Summer Bay High and he doesn't want a repeat of that. He would especially love for them to do well in the mixed relay. Bobby is amused at how Rodney White gets under Donald's skin. Karen, who is sitting with Haydn, thinks that the two of them, plus Sophie and Blake would make for a great team. Haydn looks glum and tells her to count him out. Carly is unhappy that Ben has decided to re-enlist in the army. It isn't even two months since they moved out to the farm and now he wants to jack it all in and go back to the army. They argue over it. Pippa goes through her collection of dresses, trying to see if there is anything she can alter and use as a wedding dress. There isn't anything suitable so she tells Sally and Sophie that she will probably have to make one from scratch. That is music to Sally's ears. She had wanted Pippa to make a wedding dress anyway. The left-over material from it would come in useful for making a bridesmaid's dress. Hint hint. Haydn and Karen call in to see Sophie. Karen is eager to add Sophie to their swimming team. Pippa notices Haydn is not enthusiastic about it at all. Ben and Carly continue to argue over his decision to go back to the army. She wasn't happy that he quit his job at the Boat Shed and made her move out to the farm. Now he wants to go back to the army. What will happen when they have kids and have to start moving bases? Ben says he wants what's best for both of them. Carly isn't so sure. Pippa and Sally call into the Diner to see Bobby. They want her to help out with making Pippa's dress and Sally's bridesmaid's dress. Pippa bribes her with two lemon cheesecakes. Bobby agrees and says she will be there at 4pm Back at the farm, Carly has packed some of her things in a bag. She tells Ben she is going to Pippa's because she needs time to think. She thinks the army is the best thing for Ben but she has to decide if it is the best thing for her. Pippa, Sally and Bobby are starting to work on the wedding dresses when Carly arrives. She asks Pippa if it's OK for her to spend the night here. Haydn calls into the Surf Club in search of Matt. He admits to him that he is utterly hopeless at diving and needs help. Matt is bemused. He thought everybody could dive. The next stop for Haydn is Alf's store. He buys a pair of goggles off Marilyn and asks her to put them on his dad's account. Ben calls into the store to buy bread. Marilyn soon learns from him that Carly is living with Pippa. She checks with him that they're still in love. If they are still in love, where they live shouldn't matter. Matt starts giving Haydn a diving lesson. He has no trouble at all while they're standing in the water. All he needs to do now is try the same thing from a standing start. In Summer Bay House, Carly tells Bobby, Sally and Pippa what has been going on. Then Pippa sits back in behind the sewing machine and injures her finger. Bobby brings her straight to the doctor. The next step of Haydn's swimming lesson doesn't go well. His attempt at a dive ends in a belly-flop, much to the amusement of three teenage lads who are standing nearby. Karen and Sophie recognise them as being from Yabbie Creek High. Haydn has had enough of his diving lessons and leaves. Alone in an empty house, Carly looks at the old family photos from the Fletcher family and Pippa's bridal magazines. Soon, Pippa and Sally return from their trip to the doctor. Pippa's finger is swollen but it should be back to its normal size in a week's time. Sally jokes that Michael will need to put a curtain ring on her finger. Still, having a finger she needs to keep dry has its advantages. Pippa won't be doing any dishes or laundry in the near future. Carly offers to help Pippa making the wedding dress but she is quite upset. At the diner, Ben falls into conversation with Bobby and Marilyn. Bobby tells him he is being selfish and that he shouldn't have decided to return to the army without asking Carly first. He told her, rather than asked her. Haydn tries to back out of the swimming team but Karen and Sophie are having none of it. He is a superb swimmer once he gets going and they don't think his diving problem is an issue. Karen and Sophie continue to train for the swimming carnival in the local pool. Haydn is mocked again by the students from Yabbie Creek High. He goes back into the Surf Club and repairs the table tennis bats. Sophie tries to talk to him and says his diving problem isn't an issue. The tournament isn't for another three weeks and he'll be fine. Haydn isn't convinced. He tells her there's no way he'll be taking part in the competition. Pippa and Carly take a walk along the beach. Carly seems to be quite bothered by the idea of being isolated on an army base and not having her family around her when they have kids. Pippa tries to reassure her about this and says that by the time she and Ben have children, it won't be an issue. Carly tells Pippa there won't be time for that. She's pregnant. Cast *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons Guest Cast *Smart Alec No. 1 - Adam Garcia *Smart Alec No. 2 - Mathew Cornell - * Writer - Anthony Ellis * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 750 (19 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 752 (23 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.